<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Octavia x Male Reader: What If...? by LM_Studios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201376">Octavia x Male Reader: What If...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_Studios/pseuds/LM_Studios'>LM_Studios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mild Smut, Reader-Interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_Studios/pseuds/LM_Studios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the 'exchange' that Blitzø has to make with Stolas in order to use the book. However, what if YOU went in his place instead? In this short AU, you're an imp, and Blitzø's best friend trying to help him get I.M.P. started. After doing some research, you learn that the closest noble with a grimoire is Stolas. Seeing as to how it was your idea, you offer to go steal it...only to be caught red handed by Stolas' daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Octavia Goetia &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Fair Trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"OK Blitzø, since you clearly didn't hear me the first hundred times, maybe you’ll hear me now. We are not going to find a powerful spell book in a public library.” you groaned, frustrated as you are-shelved several books.</p><p>"That's the same shit I've been saying too. Blitzø I'm tired, and we've been here all day. Can we please go home now?" Loona yawned, resting her head on the table.</p><p>"Not yet, I just need 5 more minutes. If I don't find the means to get to the living world, then I.M.P. will be over before it even started. I just need--"</p><p>“Those 5 minutes ran out an hour ago. I'm sorry man, I know I got us the extra time, but the manager wants us out now. We can only have the doors open for so long. And thanks to you I have to reorganize this area...again...for the 8th time today." you growled as you snatched the book from his hands.</p><p>"8 times, what kind of chaos can possibly happen in a library?"</p><p>"The kind of chaos from paranoid college kids trying to study at the last minute. Not sure if you heard, but Prince Stolas was chosen to monitor the final exams at the college this year. You have no idea as to how many questions I got about...Wait...That's it!" You slid back down the ladder, startling Loona as you landed loudly behind her.</p><p>"It wasn't me!" she yelled in her tired daze "Wha...What did I miss?"</p><p>"(Y/N) having an idea I guess?" Blitzø shrugged, watching as you laid out several magazines on the table.</p><p>"OK, you know who this is right?"</p><p>“Uh yeah, weren't we just talking about him? That's Prince Stolas, he's one of the top elites of the Goetia royalty. He always ends up on the cover of <em> Astrology and You </em> for some reason."</p><p>“That's because he <em> teaches </em> astrology, he's also known as ‘The Prince of the Stars'. Every now and then he goes to the college to teach afternoon classes, but there's something else important about him. If I can find it..." Blitzo and Loona looked at each other with confused glances, watching as you flipped through the articles "Ah-ha! Here it is, see that book he's holding? That's what we need to get I.M.P. started."</p><p>"You're saying that's the kind of spell book we need?"</p><p>"It's not just a book, it's called a grimoire. People say that Lucifer himself gifted it to him so he could do his job. Can you imagine the spells crammed into those pages? We could go to the living world as often as we wanted, open portals to almost anywhere in Hell. Do you see where I'm going with this?"</p><p>"Uh yeah, us getting our tails killed!" Loona exclaimed "I know I'm going to sound like Moxxie when I say this, but don't you know what the penalty is for crimes against the nobles? Theft alone could get you banished, or even erased!"</p><p>"She makes a solid point (Y/N), we cannot take a chance that big."</p><p>"What if this is the only way though? He's also the closest noble we can get to. His castle is literally a few blocks from the school in the upper part of the city. I’ll go if I have to, I drive by it everyday--”</p><p>“Not. Happening. Not only are you the best shooter I know, you’re also one of my best friends (Y/N). I-I can’t let you take a risk like this for me.”</p><p>"You've done the same for me, remember that drug raid gone wrong? You got my ass out of a tight spot that night and ended up in the hospital for 3 weeks. This would be me paying you back for that. Please Blitzø, let me do this. Do you want to get I.M.P. started or not?" you asked, looking at him sympathetically. Loona hit his shoulder, shaking her head in protest.</p><p>"...Oh alright, but if you get your ass caught I'll kick it across the damn city."</p><p>"This will not end well.." Loona sighed, her head resting in her palm.</p><p>"Your positivity is very reassuring Loona. I never thought I'd say this, but you worry too much. What's the worst that can happen?"</p><p>
  <b>The next night...</b>
</p><p>"(Y/N), I still say this is a bad idea. It's not too late for you to back out, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Loona asked worriedly, but got her answer as you prepped your gun.</p><p>"Relax, they're rubber bullets. I don't plan on shooting anyone tonight, but just in case."</p><p>"(Y/N)..."</p><p>"Yes, OK? I promised Blitzø I would do this for him. Don't you want his business to take off?"</p><p>"Of course I do, but this isn't the best way--"</p><p>"Let's face it, with our luck so far this could be the only way. According to those articles, the best way to get to the library is from this tower. I need you to stay down here and keep an eye out for me, OK?"</p><p>"...OK, just don't take too long. And if shit goes south, get the fuck out of there, book or no book. Can you at least promise me that much tonight?"</p><p>"I promise, I'll be out in at least 30 minutes, an hour at the latest. Wish me luck." Before you could start your climb, you were surprised to have her pull you in for a hug.</p><p>"You're like a brother to Blitzo...so you better be fucking careful in there." You chuckled at the comment, squeezing her just as tight.</p><p>"Relax, I will. If anything happens I'll bail, I promise." You sighed as you started to climb the vines of the tower. Loona gasped as you slipped several times, but finally had the chance to breathe as you made it to the top. You carefully sprinted down the dark hall, making sure to dodge the guards as carefully as possible. Despite a few close calls, you managed to make it to what you assumed could be the library. "Wow, this is going to take a bit longer than I thought. What did it look like again?" As you took out your phone to examine the picture, you silently panicked. Looking up from your phone, you saw a young female owl demon sitting at a table. Although your instincts told you to hide, you looked again to notice she had fallen asleep...her head resting on the book you were looking for. You held your breath, slowly tiptoeing to her. You flinched as the floorboards started to creak, but sighed as the noise didn't wake her. After what felt like an eternity of careful steps, you were finally close enough to reach the book ‘OK (Y/N), nice and slow, just have to pull it from her hand…’ As soon as you tried to execute your plan, you gasped as she grabbed your wrist. Even though you were quick to reach for your gun, she proved to be faster as she pinned you to the floor, pressing a dagger to your neck.</p><p>"You would be wise to move your hands where I can see them, slowly. One move is all I need to cut your throat open." she growled, making you wince in pain as she pressed the blade harder against your neck.</p><p>"OK, hands are going up, like you said." you released your gun, slowly raising your hands "Name's (Y/N) by the way, you must be Stolas' daughter, Olivia right?" you grinned smugly, but whimpered as she dug her knee into your crotch.</p><p>"It's Octavia, <em> Princess </em> Octavia to you foolish imp. Speak, why are you here? What did you plan on stealing tonight?"</p><p>"What you call 'stealing', we imps like to call 'secret borrowing'. I assure you I had good intentions--Gah!" you whined as she pressed down on you harder.</p><p>"I beg to differ, anything from within these walls is a treasure to lowlife demons like you. Are all of you so foolish and...so...big?" she blushed, looking down at the sudden bulge in your pants.</p><p>"Like what you see your highness? I can give you a better view if you want." you winked, making her pale white face turn bright red.</p><p>"H-How dare you ask your princess such a vulgar thing! What in the name of Lucifer makes you think I want to see what's in your pants?!"</p><p>"Oh come on, I saw the way you looked down there. You have to admit you're a little curious about what we male imps have to offer. Plus, you haven't moved yet." you playfully countered, watching as she re-positioned herself onto your lap.</p><p>"F-Fine, I confess, I have wondered about how well you imps would...perform in bed. What are the odds of me ever getting another chance like this?" she giggled as her hands traveled up your shirt.</p><p>"That's what I thought, trust me when I say it'll be worth it.~"</p><p>"Wait, before we do anything you still must answer me. What was it you came here for?"</p><p>"The book you almost drooled in just now. A friend of mine needs it for his company. I'm just another guy trying to help out his pal, you can't blame me for that right?" you asked, but noticed her stand to close the book.</p><p>"I suppose it's rather noble of you to think of this friend of yours. However, how about we do a little trade? I take you to my room and allow you to have your way with me, and in return you get to take the grimoire."</p><p>"Hm, sounds like a fair trade to me. So which way to your room?"</p><p>"Oh no, I can't let the guards see me leaving the library with you, especially not this late. It would be easier to do this." She opened the book briefly, waving her hand to open a portal "You wouldn't believe how easy it is to sneak out with this book. Father has no idea that I even leave most nights."</p><p>"Wow, so Hell's starlet has a rebellious side. I like an adventurous woman."</p><p>"If you like me now, you're going to love me after this.~" she giggled, pulling you in for a kiss. You moaned softly, picking her up in your arms to lay her on the bed. You slowly parted from the kiss, your hand trailing down her body to her crotch "Oh dear, um...Y-You do have protection, don't you?"</p><p>"Of course, I always come prepared. Just relax princess, you're in good hands." you purred as you pulled down her panties. She opened her legs with a nervous whimper, gasping as you went down on her.</p><p>"B-By the stars, (Y/N)..." she moaned quietly, laying back on the bed as your tongue explored her pussy. She shivered, feeling your claws grip her thighs just hard enough to scratch her skin. You sucked on her clit, making her grab a pillow to muffle her moans. With a satisfied grin, you continued your teasing until she started to squirm under your tongue. She moaned louder into the pillow, gripping it tighter as you licked her harder.</p><p>"My my princess, quite the vocal one I see.~"</p><p>"P-Please, stop toying with me already. Take me (Y/N), I beg of you." she pleaded, looking down at you with needy eyes.</p><p>"As you wish princess.~" She stared eagerly at your crotch, in awe of your large cock as you put on the condom "You ready for this your highness?~"</p><p>"Fuck me, that's an order.~" she purred, letting out a shuddering gasp as you slowly started to ease yourself in. You wasted no time as you started to hump her faster, her volume steadily increasing with each thrust. She gripped your shoulders tightly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she started screaming your name.</p><p>"Ooh yes, (Y/N)! Aaahh!~"</p><p>"Yes, O-Octavia! You feel...soooo good!~" you moaned in response, humping her faster as she pulled you in for a kiss.</p><p>"Fuck me darling, harder, harder!~" she lustfully ordered, wrapping her legs around your waist. You happily obliged her request, giving her all you had.</p><p>"Yes, that's it! I'm...I'm gonna...!~" At this point, trying to be quiet was out the window upon your release. You pulled out with an exhausted sigh, resting yourself next to her "H-Holy shit, that was..."</p><p>"Amazing, so much energy from someone so small.~"</p><p>"Hey, who are you calling small? You felt me just now, or do you need another 'demonstration' of my skills?~" you teased, making her giggle as you kissed her neck. Just as your hand was about to reach her crotch, your phone rang "God damn it Loona, perfect timing."</p><p>"Aww, you don't have to get that do you?~" she cooed before kissing you.</p><p>"Yeah, she must be worried about me. I never did update her on my status. Hey Loonie, what's up?"</p><p>"Don't 'Hey Loonie' me you jerk! Blitzø texted me like 10 times trying to check on us! Did you not get the</p><p>messages from him?!" You pulled your phone away as she loudly scolded you.</p><p>"Oh, shit. Sorry, I uh...kinda got busted by the prince's daughter." you trailed off as she stared at you lustfully, leaning in to kiss you "I might need a few more minutes..."</p><p>"No fucking way! I had to duck from security 5 times already! You better get your ass out of there right now, we need to get out of here!"</p><p>"Ugh, OK, fine. Just let me get my clothes back on..." you grumbled, but quickly covered your mouth.</p><p>"Get your...Please don't tell me you--!"</p><p>"OK Loona I'll see you soon bye!" you hastily hung up the phone, leaping out of the bed to gather your clothes.</p><p>"Wait, you're leaving already? I was hoping to have another go with you.~"</p><p>"Believe me princess, I'd like that too. But a deal is a deal, you got what you wanted and so did I. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to--Ow!" You looked back with nervous dread, seeing that she had grabbed your tail.</p><p>"I don't think you understood me darling. When a princess wants something, she always gets it. And I</p><p><em> really </em> want you.~" She pulled you back onto the bed, pinning you down with a kiss.</p><p>"H-Hey, take it easy! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself but I really can't-"</p><p>"Shh! Wait, did you hear that?" she whispered as she covered your mouth.</p><p>"Via, are you alright in there dear?" a male voice asked tiredly as they knocked.</p><p>"Damn, it's my father! You need to hide, now!" she quietly panicked, practically</p><p>pushing you off the bed "I-I'm fine dad, why do you ask?"</p><p>"I thought I heard noises just now, are sure you're OK?" he asked again as she opened the door.</p><p>"Yes, like I said I'm fine. What's the matter, why are you up so late?"</p><p>"Honestly I can't sleep. On top of appearing at the school tomorrow, there's still so much more to do."</p><p>"Of course, you could never sit still when you're stressed. You really should get back to bed before mother wonders where you are. The last time you wandered off like this she spent the whole night looking for you." she joked to make him laugh.</p><p>"You know I pace when I'm stressed, it can't be helped. I'm sorry to wake you darling, go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." he hugged her, kissing her forehead before leaving.</p><p>"Good night dad...(Y/N)? Are you still here?"</p><p>"Right here," you groaned as you crawled from under the bed "that was too close. Not much space to hide down there."</p><p>"Well the bed wasn't made for hiding, it's more for play.~" she giggled, pinning you down once again.</p><p>"Whoa, hey! Are you trying to get us caught? What if he comes back?"</p><p>"He won't, and the door is locked. Just relax, and let the real fun begin.~"</p><p>"This is going to be a long night..." you whimpered. The next thing you knew it was morning. You yawned, blinking yourself awake "Damn, what a night...Wait, what time is it?" You reached for your phone as it started to ring. You were expecting Loona's number, but Blitzø's face graced your screen instead "Ohh crap, he must be so pissed right now..Hello?"</p><p>"What the hell happened last night?! Loona said she waited for you for hours! You never came out, did you get caught or something?!" he yelled, nearly making you drop your phone. As much as you didn't want to, you looked over to see Octavia sleeping soundly next to you. Her feathers scattered all over the sheets and on you "I am sooo fucked right now..."</p><p>"Damn right you are! You had us worried sick, why didn't you come out?!...Did you get caught? Are you in a dungeon right now?!"</p><p>"Yeah I did, and no I'm not. Turns out Stolas' daughter is a late night bookworm...and a freak in the sheets."</p><p>"...You didn't, please tell me you're joking (Y/N). PLEASE tell me you did NOT sleep with Stolas' daughter!"</p><p>"First off, will you stop with the damn yelling? It's too early for this. And second, I had no choice, she had</p><p>a knife against my neck. Safe to say she was willing to kill me to keep that damn book in this castle. I had to do something to get out of that situation alive." you shot back, looking over at the princess as she tiredly turned over.</p><p>"(Y/N), my biggest concern right now is her parents seeing you. If you get busted by them it's game over!"</p><p>"Yeah, I know, I'm getting dressed as we speak. The way Stolas talks to her hints that she's a daddy's girl, and the last thing I want to do is piss <b>him</b> off. I'll call you back when I get out of here."</p><p>"Fine, just be careful. Meet me at the usual spot, I'm gonna need a double Scotch for this."</p><p>"You? You're not the one that got pinned down by a horny owl. OK I'm out, see you later." After finally</p><p>getting yourself together, you grabbed the book and quietly made your way out of her room. That is, until you bumped into someone "Ouch! Watch where...uh-oh.." You hid the book behind your back, staring up at the female swan demon before you.</p><p>"What the...who are you?! And why were you in Via's room?!"</p><p>"Um, about that, your little 'Starfire' isn't as innocent as you think."</p><p>"And what is that supposed to mean?!" she yelled, a blazing blue flame forming in her hand.</p><p>"That dense huh? Sorry but I fucked your daughter, bye!" Before she could react, you took off after throwing down a smoke bomb. Although she was quick to clear the smog, the only thing she saw was a vacant hall with an open window.</p><p>
  <b>Later at the bar...</b>
</p><p>"Let me see if I heard you correctly...In order for you to get out of there in one piece with the book, you decided that it would be wise to have sex with Stolas' daughter?! What were you thinking?!" Moxxie scolded, making you sink into your chair as you hid your face behind your menu.</p><p>"Look, for starters, she was giving me <b>hard</b> bedroom eyes. Secondly, I was trying really hard to leave after we wrapped things up. And I almost got caught by her dad! ...Buuut I did get busted by her mom this morning."</p><p>"You WHAT?! That's it, we're dead, sunk, done, finished." Blitzø ranted, chugging his drink "Usually I'm the one with the crazy ideas, and I knew this was insane from the very start! I should've said no, I should've went myself for that matter! Unlike you I wouldn't have gotten my ass caught!"</p><p>"Oh please, like you would've done any better than me! With your luck you would've been caught by Stolas instead."</p><p>"Yeah right, like I'd sleep with that pampered asshole."</p><p>"Boys, please! Can we get back to the situation at hand here?" Millie intervened "Now that we have it, we need to learn how to use it. For all we know the wrong spell could have us stuck in the living world."</p><p>"True, it's not like this thing comes with instructions...What if one of us stayed behind with it, that's smarter don't you think? That way someone can open the portals..."</p><p>"And keep an eye on it, good call Loona. Now we just need to--" Your phone rang, cutting off Blitzø's comment.</p><p>"Hang on, who could be calling...?" Your jaw dropped in shock as you checked the caller ID, the photo of the contact being the reason for your reaction. It was of Octavia, her winking as she held up her nightshirt to reveal her chest.</p><p>"Whoa, is that her?" Loona asked, peaking at the screen.</p><p>"Y-Yes but...when did that crazy bitch take my phone?!"</p><p>"Don't know, don't care, don't answer it." Blitzø commented, sitting your phone on the table.</p><p>"Dude, if I don't pick up she'll only call me back until I do...Hey Octavia, how's it going?"</p><p>“Things are good, until mother woke me up with her screaming. You should be fortunate I was able to convince her that it was a prank. As much as I love her, it's sad as to how easily she believes what I tell her."</p><p>"Oh thank God, I was afraid she was gonna send someone to try and find me. Since you're talking to me let me ask, how the fuck did you get my number?"</p><p>"I looked through your settings, obviously. You really should put a password on your phone (Y/N). Did you like the little photo I added to your album?~"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, it really surprised me. Look, about what happened with your mom, are you sure she believed you when you told her it was a joke?"</p><p>"It took some convincing, but yes, she ate up my story like fine caviar. Speaking of eating, I still can't get over how you <em> devoured </em> me last night.~" she moaned, making you whimper as you hid your face.</p><p>"What's she saying?"</p><p>"Chill Blitzø, we're off the hook. Look, Octavia-"</p><p>"Please, call me Via."</p><p>"OK Via, you calling me like this is going to be a problem. Say your parents check your phone's history, you could get me busted all over again!"</p><p>"Oh that won't be a problem, father stopped monitoring my phone ages ago. Meaning you and I can have as much screen time as we want. Plus, you will need someone to teach you the ways of the grimoire. You haven't tried using it yet have you?" she asked worriedly.</p><p>"Not yet, we're just skimming the pages right now."</p><p>"Oh good, because the wrong incantation could get you killed. And I would hate to lose you Daddy.~" she cooed, making you choke on your drink.</p><p>"C-Could you...Could you not call me that?" you coughed.</p><p>"Why not, it's fitting for you, especially after last night.~"</p><p>"Lady Octavia, your father requests your presence in the garden for morning tea."</p><p>"Alright, I'm coming Boxley. I have to go, be sure to text me when you need help with the book. I'll be seeing you soon Daddy.~"</p><p>"Again, don't call me that!" you hung up with a frustrated groan.</p><p>"What did she say to you, and why take it out on me?" Moxxie grumbled as he grabbed several napkins.</p><p>"Oops, sorry Mox, but one night of sex and she's already got a kinky nickname for me...But it was only one phone call, it's not like it's going to get any worse."</p><p>"Famous last words." Loona muttered.</p><p>
  <b>Over the course of a few months, after I.M.P. is operational...</b>
</p><p>"You fucking owe me for this one (Y/N). We wouldn't be in this mess if your phone hadn't went off!" Blitzø yelled, wincing as you bandaged his arm.</p><p>"Me?! This shit is Moxxie's fault, not mine! He had to grow a damn conscience and--Mmph?!" Blitzø grabbed you, holding you close behind a tree as he covered your mouth.</p><p>"Shh! I think I hear her..."</p><p>"I know you're hurtin' little devil! I can make that pain go away real quick, just let Mama Martha put a bullet in your pretty little skull!" the woman laughed manically, reloading her shotgun.</p><p>"Phew, I think she's gone..." he sighed, but nearly yelped as your phone rang again "Damn that spoiled brat, she had to call you now?! Turn it off, turn it off!"</p><p>"I'm trying! Via, hey, this is a really bad time."</p><p>"I said turn it off, not answer it!" Blitzø silently scolded.</p><p>"Aww, you always say that Daddy. Don't you ever make any time for me?~"</p><p>"I kill people for a living so not really. What do you want now?"</p><p>"Oh nothing, I'm about to take a bath and I was thinking about you. Can you blame me for wanting to hear your voice?~" she asked, just as you hit the ground to dodge a bullet.</p><p>"I can hear you darlin'!"</p><p>"You're on your own, and get off the phone!" Blitzø said before taking off in another direction.</p><p>"I told you not to call me unless it was important. What is it this time?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh yes, I also wanted to follow up on our last little chat, regarding my father's grimoire."</p><p>"Regarding what now?" you asked, more focused on dodging Martha's shots.</p><p>"My father's book darling, the book he was given to do his job? That I have discreetly allowed you to use to do yours? Here's the problem, despite his keen memory, he still needs it in order to fulfill his duties. Then I had a little idea, what if you and I worked out a special exchange for it? A business transaction if you will. Doesn't that sound tempting Daddy?~" she giggled.</p><p>"Look, can you cut the nickname and get to the point? Especially right now, I'm kinda in the middle of something! Whoa!" You fell back, relieved that Martha had missed.</p><p>"Then allow me to simplify: Once a month on the full moon, you return the book to me so he never suspects a thing. Following the return with a night of <em> amorous </em> congress." she laughed with a teasing moan "And you get to keep it the rest of the time. Does that sound fair my sweet imp?~"</p><p>"Fine! Whatever gets you off this phone!"</p><p>"Ooh (Y/N), I'm so excited! I can't wait to feel your claws ravage me like last time. And the way your tongue dances on my body, it's far more than I can bare!~" she moaned, making you hang up with an irritated growl.</p><p>"Damn her timing, this horny bitch is going to get me killed!" you complained, covering your mouth as</p><p>you sprinted to new cover. However, after sitting for a while, you noticed her shots had stopped "Wait, why did it get so quiet?" As soon as you asked that, a single gunshot made you start running. You took off towards the sound, finding Millie and Blitzø tied to a burning stake "What in the...what did I miss?"</p><p>"You missed that crazy bitch's attempt at killing us and Moxxie finally growing a pair." Blitzø replied, falling forward as he was untied.</p><p>"At least you're all safe, and Mox?" He whimpered as you pulled him by his tie "If you EVER pull that shit again, I'm using you for target practice, with <b>real</b> bullets."</p><p>"R-Right, I didn't think that through and clearly got us into some trouble. I promise you all, it won't happen again, I'm sorry."</p><p>"It better not Mox, you're too good a shooter to fuck up like that." Blitzø scolded.</p><p>"First of sir, <b>you</b> were the one that took the shot and missed."</p><p>"Because of that husband of yours!"</p><p>"And second! Will you go easy on him, he feels bad enough. Can we go home now, my face still hurts from that bottle." she whined, rubbing her cheek.</p><p>"...Before we leave, could you give me a moment? I need to get something I left</p><p>at the house."</p><p>"Fine, just make it quick. I already texted Loona so the portal home should be opening up soon. And (Y/N)...I clearly said turn the damn thing off! Who answers the phone while hiding from a gun slinging bitch?!” Blitzø asked, slapping the back of your head.</p><p>"Ouch! Take it easy man, in the end it really wouldn't matter! I'd rather hear her horny booty calls now and get it over with. The last time I let it ring, I had to listen to 50 thirsty voicemails. During one them</p><p>her dad walked in on her! How she managed to convince her parents this is all a joke is very impressive...And we need to talk about the book."</p><p>"Yes, what about it, does she need it back?" Millie asked.</p><p>"Her dad needs it for his tasks, meaning once a month we need to give it back. The catch is...I need to fuck her each time." you whimpered, Blitzø patting your shoulder sympathetically.</p><p>"Oof, way to take one for the team (Y/N)."</p><p>"I'll say...I can’t help but think about what Blitzø said a while back. Imagine it, Octavia would be crazy for him if he went instead." Millie laughed.</p><p>"No no no, with his luck, it would be Stolas hands down." you playfully protested.</p><p>"Why do you keep saying it would be him? What, you're saying he's a closet freak or something?"</p><p>"Eh, it just feels right for some reason."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(A/N: And because I can, how about an alternate version of the next morning? This little scene takes place when Stella decides to wake up Octavia for the day.)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Stolas turned over in his bed, seeing that his wife had already started the day without him.</p><p>"Hm, Stella always was an early riser. I think I'll sleep for...a little.." As soon as he closed his eyes to drift off once again he quickly rose to the sound of a vase breaking "What the devil is going on?!" Grabbing his robe, he rushed to the noise only for you to collide with him "Ouch! What in the world, who are you? ...And why are you naked?" he asked, noticing you were holding the grimoire over your crotch.</p><p>"Um...Long story short, this is part of a theft gone wrong your highness."</p><p>"Excuse me?!"</p><p>"Where is he, where has he gone?!" Stella yelled.</p><p>"M-Mom please, calm down!"</p><p>"Oh shit, she's coming! Well Stolas, you have a lovely home and it was nice meeting your family. For now I gotta go, later!" you quickly answered as you rushed past him.</p><p>"...What in the world is going on this morning?"</p><p>"Stop him at once! That imp had the nerve to steal from our library!"</p><p>"What?! I saw him holding something but...Which book did he take?"</p><p>"Yours, he took off with your grimoire! And he had the nerve to steal our daughter's virtue!" she dramatically sobbed, clinging to him.</p><p>"Oh for the love Satan Mom, I'm 20! If just let me explain..." Before she could finish her argument, she gasped at her father's stern face. His eyes glowing with rage.</p><p>"He. Took. What?! Guards, all hands on deck! Seize that imp at once, I want his head on a platter!" Stolas roared, his wife and daughter stepping back in fear.</p><p>“Oh shit, oh shit oh shit oh shit!" you repeatedly cursed as you ran from the guards. After what felt like an eternity of running, you finally found yourself outside the castle, hiding in the bushes "Note to self, next time Blitzø offers to take your place...say yes." you panted as you hailed a cab. At this point, all you cared about was getting home. However the driver looking back at you didn't improve your situation."</p><p>"..Sooo uh--"</p><p>"Rough morning, don't ask."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loo Loo Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After episode 2, I couldn't help myself. Seeing that her father has been overworking himself lately, Octavia insists that he takes a much needed break from his duties. To his delight, she suggests that they go to Loo Loo Land for a father-daughter day. However, she also insists on having a certain bodyguard (AKA you).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so there isn't any confusion, this picks up after the original ending of the 1st chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(A/N: Just so there isn't any confusion, this picks up after the original ending.)</b>
</p><p>═══════•°• 💜🖤💜 •°•═══════</p><p>"Good morning dad...dad?" Octavia entered the kitchen, almost laughing to see Stolas sleeping at the table.</p><p>"You must forgive your father dear. Poor thing spent the whole night grading those essays, I offered to help but he insisted on doing it alone." Stella cooed, kissing his forehead "The least I can do for him is double check what he wrote. You remember what happened the last time he graded papers tired?"</p><p>"Ooh yes, he confused the students and the professors with his 'notes'. Do you want me to help you mum?"</p><p>"Oh no I'm fine, and unlike him I'm awake." she joked to make her laugh "Seriously, do try to wake him for me, I better get started on this."</p><p>"I will...He really must stop pushing himself like this."</p><p>"Agreed, this is the 5th time he's dozed off in the kitchen. How do you plan to wake him milady?" Boxley asked, noticing her gently place her headphones on his head "Oh dear, i-is that really wise milady?"</p><p>"Nope, but it will be funny." she giggled, turning up the volume on her phone before pressing play. A blaring rock melody escaped the speakers, making him sit up with a startled squawk. They both laughed as he tossed them aside, hand on his chest as he started panting.</p><p>"Octavia Goetia that is not funny! You know I hate it when you wake me up like that!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, if anything you should blame mum. She asked me to wake you but never asked how." she replied, the butler snickering at her remark.</p><p>"And what are you laughing at?!"</p><p>"N-Nothing sire...Ahem, so, how does a spot of tea sound sir? Should perk you right up this morning."</p><p>"After last night tea won't be enough. Could you prepare an espresso for me please, with all the sugar we have..." he yawned, picking up the newspaper.</p><p>"Dad, you really must take a break from your duties. Mum and I are very worried about you, and so are your students."</p><p>"Now now my dear, as a prince I must do my duty. And one of them is aiding the field of astral academia...Honestly, the news isn't making sense nowadays." he muttered tiredly. The princess sighed, taking the paper and flipping it right side up "Oh, I knew that..."</p><p>"You see, this is what I'm talking about.”</p><p>“I highly advise you listen to her sire, you haven't slept decently for almost a week. It wouldn’t hurt to take a small break from all this work." Boxley said as he set down his drink.</p><p>"Wait, work! I-I haven't finished grading those essays, and the exams--!" Octavia grabbed his arm, sitting him back down.</p><p>"This is why you have us here, mum is finishing up your work right now so you can rest. Starting right now, you are taking a much needed break."</p><p>“Lady Stella is more than capable of completing your tasks sire. Please, do take a break, I hate seeing you so burnt out.” Boxley insisted, a tone of concern in his voice. Stolas sighed, giving in to their worried gazes.</p><p>“Oh alright, if you both insist. I suppose the day is ours now. So then Via, what shall we do?"</p><p>"Hmm, a good question, I am dying to get out of this house….Why don't we go to Loo Loo Land, for old times sake."</p><p>"Really? I'm surprised you of all demons would suggest that silly park."</p><p>"Yes, I know, I am a bit old for it now. Buuuut I know how much you love</p><p>those funnel cakes." she teased with a sing-song tone.</p><p>"You mean the ones I have to fight you for?" he replied as he hugged her "You know what, I think it's a smashing idea! Let's do it, I'll go get ready. Like it or not I am wearing that hat you can't stand."</p><p>"Dad, please..." He laughed as she groaned.</p><p>"Ah ah ah, this was your idea, so that's what you get."</p><p>"Oh alright...but before you change, could you wear your regalia first? There's someone I want you to meet."</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, at the office...</b>
</p><p>"Sir, do I even want to know...how you got your head stuck...in this damn thing?" you strained in between tugs, trying to pull a bucket off his head.</p><p>"L-Long story short, I took a running start while trying to get back. Just...keep...pulling! Wait, ow ow ow ow! Easy, you're gonna take my horns off too! I said easy!</p><p>"Whoa! Then hold still you big baby!" you grunted with effort, struggling to remove the bucket again.</p><p>"...Do I even want to--?"</p><p>"If you don't want to know then don't ask Mox." Loona commented bluntly "By the way (Y/N), your royal bitch called the office like 5 times.”</p><p>“OK, and you’re telling me this why?”</p><p>“She wanted to talk to you, said something about stopping by."</p><p>"What?!" you all said collectively, with you falling back as you finally managed to get the pail off of Blitzø's head.</p><p>"Sh-She's coming, here, to us?! Why did you take the damn call?!"</p><p>"Because it was starting to piss me off! The phone was ringing non-stop, she said you weren't picking up your cell."</p><p>"I was getting shot at, that's why!" you growled, hiding your face in your palms "That's it, I have had it with this bitch! When she gets here I am gonna give her a piece of my mind and end this!"</p><p>"Hang on big boy, you can't end shit! It's your own fault for insisting on taking the book to begin with."</p><p>"Don't fucking remind me..."</p><p>"Uh-huh, like it or not tater tot we need that book. Without it we've got nothing, when you said this was the only way you weren't kidding. Besides, it's not like her parents suspect anything...right?"</p><p>"Relax, despite a few close calls, we’re still in the clear. How she managed to keep hiding me all over that castle is amazing, especially for this long.”</p><p>"Pardon me, is this a bad time my good man?" Boxley asked as he entered the room.</p><p>"Uh, no, but who the hell are you? I don't remember having any appointments scheduled for today..."</p><p>"Honestly, such language. And no sir, my name is Boxley Clawford. I am head of staff at the Goetia household, and my lord and his daughter have an important task for you."</p><p>"Wait...they what now?" you gulped.</p><p>"Ahem, please allow me to present, his royal highness Prince Stolas and his daughter Princess Octavia of the Goetia family." he bowed as they entered the room.</p><p>"Oh...my...God..." Loona whimpered, dropping her phone.</p><p>"P-Prince Stolas...in my office...Front and center team!" You all scrambled to attention, bowing and curtsying before them "My deepest apologies for our rudeness your highness, we weren't expecting a visit from you. To what do we owe this honor?"</p><p>"Hm, at least you're respectable for assassins. I'll be brief, I am in need of a small break from my royal duties. My daughter had the lovely idea of us spending the day together at her favorite childhood park."</p><p>"OK, if you don't mind me asking your highness, how do we fit into this?"</p><p>"Simple, we are in need of some extra security, and she suggested you lot."</p><p>"Of course she did..." you muttered, shivering as she winked at you.</p><p>"What was that my boy?"</p><p>"N-Nothing your highness."</p><p>"Hm, now which one of you is in charge of this company?"</p><p>"Me, that would be me, I'm Blitzø and these are my modest employees. This Millie and Moxxie, both amazing in the fields of melee weapons and assault rifles. Can't have one without the other, they are an amazing husband and wife team."</p><p>"Aww how charming, the couple that kills together stays together after all."</p><p>"I know right, that's what I kept sayin' when Mox and I started workin' here." Millie giggled.</p><p>"And we would be honored if you chose us your highness."</p><p>"Yes, but we should move down the line shouldn't we? Best we don't make any hasty decisions dad." Octavia insisted, glancing at you.</p><p>"Oh alright dear, and who is this young lady? I wasn't expecting to see a hellhound here, very rare."</p><p>"Ah yes, this is our receptionist Loona, my pride and joy. Don't let the lax appearance fool you, she's got a nasty set of teeth."</p><p>"Could you not talk about me like I'm at a damn pet show?” she snarled.</p><p>"And quite the mouth it seems. I suppose that leaves you, Mister...?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh! Um...l-l'm (F/N), (F/N) (L/N) your highness."</p><p>"Oh don't get me started on this one. (Y/N) isn't just an employee, he's a great friend of mine, practically my partner in crime."</p><p>"Shh, Blitzø..."</p><p>"With that killer aim and his trusty gun (nickname), I guarantee you and your daughter both will be in good hands if you choose him."</p><p>"Then it's settled, I want him to come." Octavia eagerly commented, holding your arm.</p><p>"Hold on now Via, they do say there is safety in numbers. We would like you and (Y/N) to accompany us today, will that be a problem?"</p><p>"Oh, um...well..." Blitzø looked back at you, realizing what he had done as you frantically shook your head "You know what Stolas? Er, I-I mean Prince Stolas, I don’t think we can actually--"</p><p>"Still not sure? You will be paid quite handsomely for your efforts." With a snap of his fingers, Boxley stepped forward with the briefcase he was holding, opening it to reveal a great sum of money "Well?"</p><p>"Done." Blitzø tried to swipe the case, only for the butler to slam it shut.</p><p>"Not so fast Master Blitzø, you don't get anything until the job is done. If any harm comes to my master or his daughter, I assure you there will be Hell to pay." he growled, his eyes flashing a red light.</p><p>"R-Right, I assure you Box man nothing will happen to these two on our watch."</p><p>"The name is<b> Boxley </b>thank you, and see to it that there isn't so much as a feather out of place on them."</p><p>"Now now Boxley, as of right now you are off duty. Come now my dear, Loo Loo Land awaits!"</p><p>"Indeed it does father, indeed it does.~” she giggled coyly as you 'escorted' her out. Blitzø shrugged apologetically as you gave him a death glare.</p><p>"You are so going to owe him big time for this." Loona whispered.</p><p>"I know..."</p><p>
  <b>Later at the park...</b>
</p><p>"Ah, doesn't this bring back memories my owlet? The music, the rides, and this lovely cotton candy. Care for some?"</p><p>"No thank you, I'm fine...Would you mind if I spoke with (Y/N) for a moment?"</p><p>"Oh, that reminds me, let me chat to him first. Blitzø, would you both give us a moment please?"</p><p>"Of course, we've got a lot of ground to cover though. And I want to get through this fast before I see that damn clown..." Blitzø muttered.</p><p>"You mean Fizzarolli, you know him?" Octavia questioned.</p><p>"I <em> knew </em> him, sadly I used to work at this dump. Before I.M.P. times were rough..." As they trailed off, you yelped as the prince pulled you in close.</p><p>“Whoa! I-Is there something wrong your highness?”</p><p>"Don’t play coy with me boy, did you really think I haven't noticed how close you have gotten to my daughter." he growled.</p><p>"Excuse me? I'm your bodyguard, remember? I kinda have to stay close."</p><p>"No, I meant <em> close </em>, I caught you feeding her that funnel cake earlier. Do I have to remind you that this is a job and not a date?"</p><p>"Nope! No no no! I assure you it's not like that your highness, i-it had a lot of powdered sugar on it and she wanted--"</p><p>"Boy, I want you to look at me when I tell you this. Octavia is my sweet owlet, my darling Starfire, she is my life. And I will gladly lay mine on the line to keep her safe. While we venture through the rest of this park, I highly advise you keep your distance and do your job..." For a moment, you trailed off, looking past him to see her with a corn dog. She glanced at the snack and then at you, making you blush as she licked it. Blitzø looked back and forth between you and the princess, separating himself from the exchange with an uneasy chuckle. Try as you might to keep your eye contact with Stolas, his daughter’s teasing had your full attention. You bit your lip as she slowly pushed it into her mouth, going back and forth to mimic a familiar action. From where you were standing, you could tell she was moaning as she blew the corn dog. The prince looked at you puzzled for a moment, then looked back to see her eating it normally. She looked up from her phone with an innocent smile, waving at you both "(Y/N)! Did you even hear a word I said?!"</p><p>"Y-Y-Yes! I got it, I totally understand, do my job and keep my distance. Tell you what? Blitzø can cover the front while I cover the rear?"</p><p>"...How do I know you won't be looking at <em> her </em> rear the whole time?" he growled.</p><p>"Trust me, that's the last thing on my mind your highness."</p><p>"Hmph, fine then, so long as I got my point across. By the way, that boss of yours, is he single?"</p><p>"I think he is, he keeps his love life to himself. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Just between us, I find him devilishly cute. If I wasn't married I'd let him f*** me to the moon and back.~" he sighed longingly as he stared at your boss.</p><p>"Yikes, your highness, didn't think you rolled that way."</p><p>"Not many know I'm Bi my boy, best the wife doesn't know either." he winked as he kept walking.</p><p>"Fucking called it, so <b>that's</b> where she gets it from." you muttered.</p><p>"Hello Daddy, did you and father have a nice chat?~"</p><p>"Shh! Don't call me that with him around, what if he heard you?!" you quietly scolded.</p><p>"Oh relax, he's too busy enjoying himself to even notice. Anywho, I heard the park added a Tunnel of Love. However it's no fun alone, care to accompany me?~"</p><p>"No, because <em> your </em> daddy already gave me his version of ‘the talk'. And you with the damn corn dog, what is the matter with you?!"</p><p>"I'm horny and dad is watching us like a hawk, that's what's the matter. If we could just get away for one minute--"</p><p>"You are <b>not</b> fucking me while we're in this park! Come on, we're falling behind." you insisted, shooting someone that attempted to stab her "And I swear I saw several leeches like him snooping around."</p><p>"My hero.~" she cooed, kissing your cheek.</p><p>"H-Hey, easy with the PDA too. He already caught us with the funnel cake, can you please behave yourself so I can leave this park alive?"</p><p>"Alright, fine, didn't think you would be such a prude. And you don't have to worry about me fucking you in the park...l'd rather <em> you </em> fuck <em> me </em> Daddy.~" she giggled, sending a chill up your spine as her tail trailed up your back.</p><p>"Come on kiddies, next stop is the ferris wheel! Pick it up!" Blitzø shouted.</p><p>"Question Blitzø, you say (Y/N) is a good friend of yours. How familiar are you with his dating history?"</p><p>"Oh don't get me started on the women he's dated. He's left quite a trail of broken hearts behind." he laughed, but noticed the prince scowl in your direction "Uh, i-in all fairness it was the girls that were crazy. This one chick was so obsessed with him she sat outside his apartment for a week after they broke up."</p><p>"Hm, is that right?" he sneered, watching you bring her to a prize booth.</p><p>"But he is respectable towards women! He wouldn't try anything on your daughter, I promise you that."</p><p>"Good, because I would mount him on my wall if he did." he growled, squeezing his cone so tightly it snapped.</p><p>"Heh, right..." he gulped "Look, from one father to another I know how you feel. Sure (Y/N) is a bit of a wild card but he's a decent guy. He's got boundaries, like 'I wouldn't sleep with someone I just met' boundaries." he added, his eyes darting from side to side under his shades.</p><p>"I suppose that makes me feel better, perhaps I'm overreacting a tad. Imagine it, my Starfire losing her virtue to an imp. I don't know who would kill him first, me or Stella." he laughed, Blitzø forcing out an uneasy laugh himself.</p><p>"Yeah, wouldn't that be something..."</p><p>
  <b>Later that night...</b>
</p><p>"What do you mean you lost sight of them?! They were just with us at the circus! Oh my word I hope she's alright, this park is much bigger than it looks. What if they got separated, what if my little owlet is alone, what if she's hurt, what if she's dead?!" Blitzø patted his back, giving him a paper bag to breathe into.</p><p>"Take it easy Stolas, I'm sure (Y/N) is with her right now, as a matter of fact I'll give him a call. He probably just took her to the bathroom or they're off getting something to eat...or she's 'eating' him." he muttered.</p><p>"What...was that?" he asked in between breaths.</p><p>"Nothing, it's ringing! Come on pick up you lousy...(Y/N)! Finally, where the hell are you? Is the princess with you?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, she's with me alright. This crazy bitch tricked me! I told her I had to take a leak and she decided to--Gaaah! V-Via please, s-someone might...Ooh God!~" Blitzø pulled the phone back as you started moaning, rubbing his temples.</p><p>"Satan's balls, this horny brat is going to get you killed! Look, I've got Stolas with me and he's about to bust an artery. Is she available to talk right now?"</p><p>"If I can get her off my dick maybe. V-Via, seriously, your dad is--"</p><p>"Will you forget my father for a moment darling? You should be more worried about yourself right now.~" she giggled, standing up to pull down her leggings.</p><p>"Hold it! Can you at least let your dad hear your voice? Blitzø said he's gone into panic mode since we went MIA. He's worried about you."</p><p>"Oh alright, let me see the phone...Hello, this is Octavia."</p><p>"Oh good, nice to hear your voice your highness. I knew you were alright--Wha...hey!"</p><p>"Octavia! Oh thank the stars you're alright. Are you hurt, is that other imp with you?"</p><p>"Don't worry dad, we're alright." she started, sitting on your waist as you tried to stand "I'm terribly sorry I made you worry, I told (Y/N) I was feeling a tad woozy from the last ride. So he took me out for a bit of a walk. Just to get some fresh air." she answered, looking down at you with amorous eyes.</p><p>"Via, I'm not afraid to fight a woman. If you don't move--Aah!~" She was quick to shift positions, your dick now penetrating her ass.</p><p>"Oh good, I suppose that last ride was a bit stomach turning. I told you not to eat so many corn dogs, you didn't throw up did you?"</p><p>"I did feel a tad nauseous, but I'm feeling <em> much </em> better now." she replied, making you moan as she started riding you faster.</p><p>"V-Via, please..." you pleaded, only for her to keep going.</p><p>"No need to worry though, we'll be joining you soon. Where should we meet?"</p><p>"It has gotten late, I believe going home is the best option right now. Be sure to meet us at the front gates once you both are ready. Love you my dear."</p><p>"Ah, y-yes dad, love you too. We'll be coming very shortly." She tossed your phone aside, moaning loudly as she increased her speed "Oh yes! Very shortly indeed, I-I keep forgetting how big you are (Y/N)!~”</p><p>"L-Last time...it wasn't your ass...th-that's why...h-holy shit! You're so tight, I feel like...l'm about to...!~" you panted vigorously at her speed, your body nearly giving in to her quick pace.</p><p>"Yes, yes (Y/N)! Cum for me Daddy, make me yours!~"</p><p>"OCTAVIA AURORA GOETIA!" She froze, looking back at her father in shock.</p><p>"D-Dad?! B-But...how did you...?!"</p><p>"Ya busted princess. Your dad might not watch your texts anymore, but he does track your phone. It didn't take long for us to find you." Blitzø laughed.</p><p>"Finally, I'm exhausted..." you sighed as you laid back on the floor.</p><p>"But...But how did you know what we were doing? That's what I really want to know."</p><p>"You need to learn how to hang up the phone properly young lady. I could still hear you screaming, I thought you were in pain at first until you cried his name!" he yelled as he pointed to your phone. She groaned, realizing she never ended the call "Both of you get yourselves cleaned up, and meet us at the exit as soon as possible! We are going to have a long talk once we get back."</p><p>
  <b>One quiet ride later...</b>
</p><p>"I am able to tolerate you sneaking out, I can handle you running off with Charlotte for some late night fun. But for you to have sex with an imp, no, an imp trying to <b>steal</b> from us none the less, is simply inexcusable! No, unforgivable because you had the nerve to do this behind my back!" Stolas roared, slamming a fist on Loona's desk.</p><p>"D-Dad, please I--"</p><p>"Quiet!! I have told you about this, was I not clear with all those safe-sex talks?! What if this mongrel got you pregnant?! ...Are you pregnant?!"</p><p>"No, of course not."</p><p>"Um, do I get points for using condoms each time?" you asked, but hid behind Blitzø as he flashed you a threatening glare.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll be certain to have my rant with you next! Back to you young lady, I am putting you on a 3 month house arrest."</p><p>"3 months, that's not fair!"</p><p>"Nor was it fair for you to pull such a ludicrous stunt right under my beak! That means no friends coming over, no garden, and especially no phone." he stated as he took the device.</p><p>"But...But...!"</p><p>"No buts, you brought this upon yourself! And then there's you (Y/N), not only do you steal from me, but you force yourself on to my daughter?! You better give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't turn you to stone and use you to decorate my foyer!” He yelled, the echo in his voice shaking the room.</p><p>"...Yeah, you're on your own. It was nice knowing you buddy." Blitzø commented, ducking behind Loona's desk with the others.</p><p>"Your highness, please, I'm on my knees here. I'm begging you to hear me out. It's a long story and you need to hear it from the beginning."</p><p>"Exactly how long? I need to get this harlot home so her mother can have a turn yelling at her."</p><p>"No! Dad I’m begging you, you can't tell mum, she'll kill me!"</p><p>"You should have thought about that before fucking around with a bloody imp!"</p><p>"Listen to me!" you shouted "Yes, I am guilty for stealing the grimoire, but I did it for our company. We needed a way of getting to the living world and that book was it. When I found it she was sleeping on top of it, and she woke up before I could even touch it. I'm sorry, but at that point it was either have my throat sliced open or seduce her."</p><p>"Wait, you kept that dagger I gave you after all?"</p><p>"Of course I did, whenever I can't sleep I pace the palace too. I keep it on me for protection should anyone break in."</p><p>"Aww, that's my girl. And to think your mother opposed your combat training, I knew it would come in handy one day. So this company, you deal in killing humans?"</p><p>"Um, I never did explain that did I? We mostly cater to sinners, helping them get revenge against those that screwed them over before they died." Blitzø answered.</p><p>"I see, and just how long have you been using my grimoire? Because I have a set schedule on when I check the library, I've certainly never noticed it missing."</p><p>"Oh...l think I should explain that part dad. The truth is we've been at this for about a few months. I let him take the grimoire...in exchange for a night of sex."</p><p>"I beg your pardon, this has been going on for months?! No wonder you've been so eager to be alone with him! ...But I must say, that is a clever system my dear."</p><p>"...What?" you all questioned as he started to laugh.</p><p>"Well think about it, I don't use it daily. It's usually on the full moon I turn to it's dark pages. You must be my daughter if you planned all this yourself." She laughed as he hugged her.</p><p>"Soooo, does this mean I'm off punishment?" she asked with a sweet smile.</p><p>"...Oh alright, I'll let you off the hook this time. You truly care for this boy don't you? He did have you hollering earlier.~" he teased to make her blush.</p><p>"D-Dad, please!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, what's happening right now?" you questioned again.</p><p>"What's happening now is that all is forgiven. I kid you not, this whole stunt sounds like something I would probably do. Nonetheless, once a month is still fitting because our library does go through a routine sorting system. Your mother would be terribly cross if she found this one in particular missing."</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>"I take it that means we're all good here, we can still use it?" Blitzø asked anxiously.</p><p>"So long as your (Y/N) sees to his end of the bargain, I see no problem with it."</p><p>"What?!" you exclaimed, still stunned at the outcome of this exchange. Octavia however squealed as she hugged you.</p><p>"You hear that, we can still make this work! So long as mum doesn’t catch us that is.”</p><p>"But...B-But if your dad is OK with us using it then--!"</p><p>"Then it's only fair you see to my daughter's needs in return. You don't expect me to just give it to you, do you?"</p><p>"...Oh shit." you whimpered as Octavia smothered your face with kisses "Hey hey hey, take it easy--Mmph?!" Everyone laughed as she pinned you down with a kiss.</p><p>"So much for him getting out of this one." Loona laughed.</p><p>"You know, I saw this ending very differently. What made you change your mind about her punishment?" Moxxie asked.</p><p>"Would you believe me if I said I had quite the rebellious phase when I was her age? The way I was shouting at her just now reminded me too much of my own father. As for Stella...let's just say this would have ended VERY differently if she learned about this. As much as I love that woman, she is quite a fright when she's angry. Come now Via, save that energy for next week. Our friends have work to do."</p><p>"Oh alright, I'm coming. I'll be seeing you on the next full moon darling.~" she cooed with one last kiss.</p><p>"...You have got to be fucking kidding me! He's OK with this, he's OK with me banging that sex machine of a daughter of his?!"</p><p>"Sounds like she's the one banging you." Loona commented.</p><p>"She is! I just...how did...even after...!" You wailed in defeat, falling back on the floor.</p><p>"Well, at least we made an easy 50 grand tonight. After I get this counted up it's back to work gang!" Blitzø hummed as he made his way to his office.</p><p>"Look at the bright side hun, at least you made it out alive." Millie shrugged.</p><p>"If it's all the same Mills, I'd rather die at this point..." you whimpered.</p><p>
  <b>Later, Stolas’ home…</b>
</p><p>“You mean to tell me that you have been sleeping around with that boy?! Honestly Lady Octavia, what were you thinking?!” Boxley yelled, much to the princess’ irritation.</p><p>“Oh come on Boxley, you were young once. Like you never did anything to rebel against your parents.” she countered.</p><p>“Well…this isn’t about me! This is about you jeopardizing your family’s name! Imagine the rumors that would circulate, and what would your friends say if this were to surface?”</p><p>“Ugh, just when I thought I avoided a lecture from mum. And yet here you are talking just like her.”</p><p>“Don’t get fussy with me young lady, you have to admit I make a valid point. If someone were to see him sneaking in here--”</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, he doesn’t have to sneak in anymore. Besides, Dad is surprisingly fine with my arrangement with (Y/N).”</p><p>“…You’re bluffing, you’re telling me Master Stolas is perfectly fine with his daughter selling her body to an imp?” Boxley asked, still in disbelief as the princess laughed.</p><p>“Everything is fine Boxley. So long as (Y/N) returns the grimoire in one piece and keeps me happy, everything is fine.”</p><p>“I see, however you have forgotten one tiny detail. Your mother would be terribly cross with you if she were to discover your little rendezvous with Master (Y/N). You can only lie to her for so long.”</p><p>“I know, which is why dad wants you to drive him here every full moon.”</p><p>“I-I beg your pardon, I want no part in this! I have gotten you and your father out of many situations alone, but this is where you cross the line!”</p><p>“Oh, are you denying an order from your prince? The same prince you have looked after since he was an owlet, AND the same one you took care of…?”</p><p>“As if he were my own…” The butler sighed in defeat, glaring at the princess as she smirked at him “Fine, but only because this is an order. You know I despise you using that against me.”</p><p>“I know, but a little guilt does go a long way.” she giggled as she hugged him “As much as I appreciate your concern, it’s not really necessary. We have this under control, what could possibly happen?”</p><p>“Famous last words…” Boxley muttered.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing at all milady.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I try to set my chapters and oneshots at 5,000 words or more. It was bothering me that this one was only at around 4,000 or so. I decided to add a little foreshadowing at the end, there might be a 3rd chapter. Keyword being MIGHT, I do have other stories to work on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Snap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been about 3 years now, 3 years of having to maintain your special 'arrangement' with Octavia. During that time you realize that she's become more needy for you. From poorly timed phone calls (calling you while on the job) to constant texts, she is dangerously close to pushing you past your breaking point.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good morning gang!” Blitzø entered the meeting room, more energetically than usual as he kicked the door open “I’ve got some great news! No only do we have some wealthy ass clients today, but I just got off the phone with…Wait, where the hell is (Y/N)? He never misses the morning briefs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say we know sir, he was supposed to carpool with me and Millie today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he never did pick up his phone, I called him like 4 times this morning.” Millie added, checking her phone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, am I the only one that looks at the calendar?” Loona sighed “There was a full moon last night, it should be obvious as to where he was.” The imps looked at her for a moment, sharing a collective groan as they recalled your ‘deal’ with the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, I thought the next full moon was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tomorrow</span>
  </em>
  <span> night. Has anyone else noticed that whenever he comes straight to work after plowing that girl he gets just as bitchy as her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem, I heard that. I would appreciate it if you didn’t speak about the princess like that.” Boxley entered the room, stunning your co-workers as you were hanging off his shoulder as though he hunted you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, (Y/N)! What the hell happened to you?!” Blitzø asked, worried as the butler sat you down in the closest chair. Your shirt was torn, what looked like claw marks peaked through the ruined fabric. Instead of answering him, you slumped forward, your head hitting the table with a loud thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Boxley was it? Do we even want to know what happened to him?” Moxxie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun fact, next to the full moon, yesterday just so happened to be Valentine’s Day. Lady Octavia asked me to fetch one of her father’s aphrodisiacs--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa whoa! Back up the train here Box, her dad as a </span>
  <b>stash</b>
  <span> of that stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regrettably yes Master Blitzø, and stop calling me that. As I was saying, her plan was to try and slip it into Master (Y/N)’s drink. As much as I tried to oppose the idea, you can guess what ended up happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That horny bitch got the cups mixed up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> ended up drinking it, and I swear she drained my dick dry.” you whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had left well enough alone, you wouldn’t be in this sex-driven mess to begin with.” the butler commented. With a frustrated growl, you started everyone, slamming your hands on the table as you stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, I’ve had enough! I’ve had it with the sneaking around, the tricks, the rough sex, and especially that rotten, selfish, horny slut you call a princess! I. Have. Had it!!” you roared, hitting the table again with more force. The sound of the cracking wood worried them as they stared at you “What the fuck are you guys looking at, huh?! You see this shit, this is the 5th shirt that bitch has ruined! This was my favorite shirt too!” you groaned, ripping what was left of the shirt off, tossing it at Millie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You don’t have to take it out on us (Y/N). You didn’t have to steal the book y’know.” she shot back, wadding up the shirt to hit you in the face with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t even try to pin this on me either.” Blitzø started “Yes, we did need a way to the living world, but don’t forget that I said it was a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re also the same asshole that told me to suck it up!” you shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <b>you </b>
  <span>were the one that decided that fucking Octavia was the best move. So who is really at fault here, hm?” Loona countered, Blitzø happily flipping you off with both hands. With a defeated sigh, you sank back into the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I’m sorry for snapping like that but, I’m tired of all this. It’s been 3 years now, 3, long, shitty years of being that girl’s boytoy. I can’t do this anymore…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I hate you for speaking about my master’s daughter like that, I can relate to your pain. I found myself in a similar situation when I was younger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, </span>
  <b>you </b>
  <span>were in a similar scenario like this?” Moxxie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed I was, I wasn’t always a butler my friends. Before the Goetia household I led a rather…dangerous life. I got caught stealing from my target, and I was forced to seduce him in order to get out of that ordeal alive.” he sighed, but noticed their expressions changed to a curious one “What, why the sudden confusion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said ‘seduce </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ just now, didn’t think you were that kind of bird Box.” Blitzø teased, making him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I happen to be bisexual, is that a problem with you?” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, I’m just as gay as you. Sheesh, take a joke.” Blitzø muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, changing the topic.” Moxxie interjected “Thank you for bringing (Y/N) to work for us. Not to be rude, but might I ask why you’re still here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh yes, I’m certain you’re all familiar with The Crimson Gala?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In other words Princess Charlie’s huge ass birthday party, what about it?” Loona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my master had his majesty King Lucifer are close acquaintances. Their daughter’s are even closer as childhood friends, with that in mind he has insisted on hosting the party at his home this year.” He proceeded to pull a black envelope from his coat pocket, giving it to Blitzø “Since his highness sees you as business partners, he wishes for you all to attend the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Way. Us, h-he’s inviting us to the biggest party of the year?!” Millie squealed, quickly rushing to Blitzø’s side as he examined the invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, this shit is monogramed too. All this for a party invite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares, because I sure as hell won’t be there.” you commented, checking your gun as you reclined back in your chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Master (Y/N), I know Lady Octavia has been rather…amourous as of late, but it would please her to see you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I bet it would. Sorry, but I need a break from that spoiled brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A break, seriously? Don’t be such a baby (Y/N), you only have to plow her once a month.” Blitzø commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you talk about her like that in front of me?” Boxley asked, an irritated tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well excuuuuse me for stating the facts Jeeves. It’s only once a month, and he’s acting like it’s every week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might as well be! Did she even tell you about the shit she pulled last week? I was wrapping up poker night with my friends and I’m getting ready for bed. As soon as I drift off I feel something warm on my cock. That crazy bit--Gah!” Boxley scared everyone as he grabbed you by the neck. Since you could still breathe, you were lucky that his grip was just strong enough to frighten you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am well aware that she has been a thorn in your side Master (Y/N). However I will not tolerate you speaking about her like that. Call her a ‘bitch’, ‘slut’, or ‘whore’ again and see what happens.” he growled before releasing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK OK, take a chill pill man. Call this a dumb question, but why do you care so much? It’s not like she’s </span>
  <b>your</b>
  <span> daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she isn’t. However, just as I did Master Stolas, I looked after her since she was very young. I’ve grown rather attached to them, they’re like family to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, safe to say you’ve been on the staff for a while then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost 70 years now, I’m the longest going butler the family has had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, 70 years?! You don’t look </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> old, I thought you were like…50-ish?” Loona hesitantly guessed, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you Miss Loona, I’m flattered. I’m much older though, let's leave it at that. Now, about that stunt Lady Octavia pulled, what exactly did she do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abused the hell out of that portal spell. Your precious princess came to my apartment and started blowing me while I was trying to sleep!” you groaned, resting your head on the desk “It’s a sad, sad world where a man can’t have peace in his own home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I heard magic at work that night. I’ll be certain to speak to her father about that, I promise you that will be the first and last time she portals into your home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, can you also tell her to take it easy on the sexting too? My phone plan doesn’t cover needy princesses.” you grumbled, checking your inbox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, sexting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, you must be old if you don’t know what that is.” Blitzø snickered “Hey (Y/N), why don’t you show him that little pin up she sent you on Monday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say no more, I’ll have to talk to her about that as well. Before I go, what is your answer regarding the party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I don’t see why not. It’s not everyday we imps get invited to fancy shit like this…Then again, what if those prissy nobles think we’re waiters or something? If I get any of that crap I have the right to kick someone’s ass.” Blitzø boasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you will be added to the VIP list for certain. Mainly because of Master (Y/N)’s ties with Lady Octavia. I’ll be certain to inform them that you accepted the invitation. We will see you there.” With a polite bow, he left the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Does anyone else here get GILF vibes from him or is it just me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, really?!” Moxxie exclaimed, Millie shaking her head at the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you gotta admit he looks pretty good for his age! How much do you wanna bet he’s still getting some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blitzø, can we focus on this damn party you got us roped into? I’m willing to bet not only that Box probably has a boyfriend, but </span>
  <b>also</b>
  <span> that Via is gonna find some way to fuck me during that party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or we might have some fun.” Millie intervened “Just think about it, this could be the one time you’re over there and you don’t have to sleep with Via. Who knows, you might meet someone famous too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so? I’ve heard that even a few of the Overlords go to that party, it would be so cool to meet Marcel Malice.” Loona chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he isn’t an Overlord, he’s just a reporter for 666 News.” Moxxie commented, less than amused as she rolled her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a reporter that might be covering the party. If I could just get a selfie with him, that would be so cool.” she squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As cool as that might be Loonie, we have to remember that this isn't just a formal party. This is a party for the head honcho’s daughter. That means if one of us fucks this up then we all sink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to know you’re taking this seriously sir. The party is about a week from now right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s a week I have to come up with an escape plan.” you joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you not be a smartass for once (Y/N)? This actually could be fun, what can happen?” Loona asked. As the week dragged on, you were more worried about how you would discreetly leave the party should Octavia try to work her ‘charms’ on you. The others however were more focused on what they would wear. Soon enough, the night of the party had arrived. You found yourself sitting at the bar while the others started to mingle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), is that you?” the bartender asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucca? Hey man, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it look like, I’m working. It’s a little unfair though, I gotta work and my sis is here with her date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out, who is she here with?” you asked, following his finger as he pointed to a demon in red. Lucca chuckled as your jaw dropped, eyeing the cat demon that was on his arm “No way, isn’t that The Radio Demon? How in the hell do you know The Radio Demon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know then? He’s been helping Charlie manage the Happy Hotel over in Pentagram City. Lyra and I have been staying there for a while, not really for redemption but mostly to have a roof over our heads. But tell me, how does an imp get invited to the princess’ birthday bash?” He noticed you bite your lip at the question, staring at the floor with an annoyed gaze. You waved 2 fingers at him, a signal for him to lean in close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t freak out, but I’ve been sleeping with Stolas’ daughter.” you whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You--!” Lucca quickly slapped his hand to his mouth, trying to adjust his volume “You did what, you had sex with Via?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, for 3 years now, just so my boss can keep using her dad’s grimoire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that explains so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, what do you mean? …And why did you call her Via just now, do you know her too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I made the mistake of being her knight in shining armor and she went nuts for me. But her behavior around me changed recently, now I know why.” he laughed, leaving you less than amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, if you want her back, you can have her. I’m only at this damn party because my dick of a boss said yes for all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve been hanging out back here in the hopes of hiding from Via?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that girl is thirsty as hell. If only you could hear the way she talks to me on the phone. It’s always ‘Fuck me like that next time~’ or ‘Fuck me harder~’. I can’t get through one damn call without her saying that word. She has officially ruined the word ‘fuck’ for me!” you whimpered, resting your head on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheesh, and I thought Lyra was a drama queen.” the wolf sighed “How about I mix you the usual, will that make you feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you make it a double maybe. If I see that girl tonight I swear I might--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might what? Are you going to punish me Daddy?~” Octavia’s voice made you cringe, Lucca almost dropping the glass that held your drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bad huh?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Via, I’m going to tell you this one time, and one time only. We are not doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight, do you hear me? After last week, and especially that aphrodisiac crap on Valentine’s, we aren’t having sex for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, fine, then I guess you have another ally that can get you to the living world?” she countered with a smug smile. You growled, gripping your glass as she sat next to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is you need to tone it down a notch on the sex. I swear you’ve got a stronger sex drive than Robo Fizz. I’ve screwed that bot too, so that’s really saying something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, have you now? Then tell me, between me and him, who is the better…</span>
  <em>
    <span>performer</span>
  </em>
  <span>?~” she giggled. Before you could actually respond, you gasped as her hand gripped your thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Via, what did I just say?” you impatiently asked, trying to get up. Her hold on you was firm, her hand running up and down your leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’ve always been a bad listener. Are you going to punish me now Daddy?~” she giggled, making you shiver as her hand traveled up your leg. You moaned softly, feeling her fingers dance on your crotch. Feeling yourself start to rise, you quickly stood with a frustrated growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, that’s it! I’ve had enough of this, I’ve had enough of you!” Your voice seemed to echo through the ballroom, causing an unsettling silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, (Y/N)? This isn’t the best place for an argument.” Lucca tried to pull you back, only for you to jerk your arm out of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I! Don’t! Care! I need to say this! Octavia, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t take another sleepless night with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What are you talking about (Y/N)?” Her voice was quivering as she tried to dismiss your rant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know DAMN well what I’m talking about princess! The constant sexting, the thirsty phone calls, and of course, the icing on this horny cake! You being so damn needy for me that you have to portal into my bed for a goddamn quickie!” you shouted, everyone gasping at your words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y-Y/N)--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only there was a time spell in that stupid book. Because I fix the biggest fuck up of my life, banging you!!” The gasps grew louder, finally bringing you back to reality. You looked around the room, panicking as you realized you had an audience for this ‘break up’. Then you looked back at Octavia, tears flooding her pink eyes. You were expecting her to slap you as she raised her hand. Instead, she hid her hands in her palms, sobbing as she ran out of the ballroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Via wait, come back!” Charlie ran after her friend, her mother following behind her. You stood there in shock, shame and guilt overcoming you as you watched her run away. Looking at the crowd, the first face you saw was an angry scowl from her father. He and Boxley both left to check on her. Then you glanced at your co-workers, only for them to either hang their heads or look away shamefully. Blitzø however looked at you in disapproval, shaking his head as they left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Great, how in the Nine Circles am I gonna fix this one?’ you asked yourself, chasing after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Octavia? Darling please come out, we just want to talk.” Stolas knocked, saddened to hear his daughter’s sobs.</span>
</p><p><span>“Go away, I-I want to be alone!”</span> <span>she cried into her pillow.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Via please, will you let me in at least? We can get away from the party, have a few drinks at our favorite bar.” Charlie cheerfully offered, but was rejected with her friend’s cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stolas, explain. That imp that was yelling at her, I swear I’ve seen him before. What was he talking about?” Stella asked, a demanding tone in her voice. The prince and butler exchanged worried glances, trying to think of the best way to explain the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, he was…the thing is…There’s no easy way to explain this, especially without you getting upset my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stolas, what was that boy referring to? He has been here before, he came from Via’s bedroom! And what he just said, did he really... ?” She halted her question, enraged as Stolas nodded “I cannot believe this! Our daughter has been deflowered, by a bloody imp?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Now now Stella, let me explain--!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you knew about this too?! How dare you both keep this from me! ‘It was just a prank’ my ass, I actually fell for that absurd lie! You are in so much trouble when you leave that room young lady!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Stella, please! The poor thing is embarrassed enough, can’t you give her a moment to grieve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay out of this Boxley, you’re no better than your precious master here!” As they started to fuss, Charlie and Boxley both tried to break up the argument. Having had enough of the yelling, Charlie channeled her rage, her horns peaking through her once cute face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH!” she yelled, the echo in her voice shaking the hall “God I hate doing that. Now look, we are focusing on the wrong thing here! My best friend has locked herself in her room and she’s crying her heart out. If anything we need to bring that (Y/N) here. He’s the key to fixing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious! I don’t want that manwhore anywhere near Via after that dreadful display! What can he do to ‘fix this’, make her cry again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I apologise at least?” you asked. As the group looked back at you, you panicked at Stella’s enraged expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have some nerve to show your face here! You better give me one good reason why I shouldn’t--!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Stella, please!" Boxley intervened, opening a wing to block her path "Master (Y/N) may come off as crude, but he is a decent young man. We could at least let him try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After the way he yelled at her, I don't know…" Charlie commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please I…How many times am I going to explain this?" you muttered. With a deep breath, you prepared yourself to explain the situation. As you expected, you were stopped with several questions from the confused mother. Luckily you were able to calm her down with your explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So…this whole 'arrangement' you had with her was just that, a deal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and after a while I think she got a bit addicted to my uh…performance." you chuckled nervously "Don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl and all. The issue was that she kept pushing and pushing with the sex. I'm only one man your highness, I can only handle so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were able to handle her for 3 years." Boxley muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not helping Box! Look, can you let me try talking to her, please?" you pleaded. Stella maintained her scowl as she looked you, but her expression softened as you didn't give in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh alright, I suppose you can try to cheer her up. Be warned, if she comes out of that room crying I </span>
  <b>swear</b>
  <span> I will end you." she growled. You gulped, hesitantly opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Via?" As you entered the room, you noticed the balcony door was open. Walking closer, you could hear the princess singing. Once she came into view, the sight before you left you speechless. You've seen her use her powers before as she pulled you back to her bed. This was different, her hand was outstretched towards the night sky. A shimmering pink and red aurora graced the air above her as she sang what sounded like a lullaby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>And when creation goes to die, you can find me in the sky. Upon the last day, and you will be OK.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The aurora dispersed into a shower of sparkles before fading away. She hung her head, resuming her crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was beautiful. I don't think I've ever heard you sing before." Although her cries stopped, she didn't even look at you as you stood by her side "I don't think I've heard that song before, where did you hear it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…My dad, it's a lullaby he learned from my grandmother. Even Boxley knows it, they would sing it for me whenever I had a nightmare. I just had the worst dream actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what was it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You yelling at me in the middle of a party, with everyone looking at us." she whimpered, on the verge of tears "I'm still trying to wake up…" she sobbed as you held her. You were surprised that she let you hug her, but you didn't question it too much as you rubbed her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Afraid it wasn't a dream princess, and I'm sorry. I could have handled that better, not one of my best moments. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…There is one thing you can do for me.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Called it. You do know your mom is like, right outside the door?" you joked, making her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I could her you talking out there. And now she knows what we've been up to. The sex aside, do you really think I'm sweet?" she asked, starting to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah. At first glance I thought you were kinda cute, you proved to be pretty sexy once we hit the sheets.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N) please, be serious here. If I promise to tone it down, would you still be willing to keep seeing me? Because…I do like you (Y/N), I want to keep seeing you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like you too, but do you promise you'll take it easy with the 'attention' you've been giving me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Well…maybe not right away. I will try though, that I can promise you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…You still wanna fuck me don't you?" you smirked, not too surprised as she pulled you into a passionate kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I that easy to read darling?~" she cooed, kissing your neck as you carried her to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, very, but I don't mind. What about the party though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh forget about the party, I usually find a way to sneak away each year. You should be more concerned about me.~" she giggled, unzipping her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, is everything alright in there Master (Y/N)?" Boxley knocked, only to hear the lock click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that, did he say anything?" Charlie asked, only for him to chuckle in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was no doubt one of them locking the door. I think we should give them some privacy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! We can't go back without her, everyone might--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hush Stella, leave them be. I had a feeling it would end like this." Stolas chuckled "Let's get back to the party shall we? I'm certain everyone is wondering where we are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Fine then, but this isn't over. I do want to talk about how you have been eyeing his boss." she sneered, noticing him start to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I um, don't know what you're talking about darling." he laughed nervously as he walked ahead of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't think I didn't notice that Stolas!" Boxley could only laugh as she pursued him, shaking his head at the chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never a full moment in this house, huh Boxley?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never a dull moment indeed your highness, never a dull moment indeed."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some of you wanted a chapter 3, well here it is!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>